Ballen Passage Entrance
Ballen Passage Entrance is a location in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, which along with Ballen Passage Depths make up the Ballen Passage that connects Industrial City Dilmagia, located to the west of the tunnel, and Maranda Coast to the east, thus bypassing Dirnado's extensive mountain range. Story The party arrives at the passage's entrance and Rain asks Fina (who was seemingly possessed) if she remembers anything about what happened in Maranda Coast, but she doesn't and apologizes. Rain tells her not to worry too much about it. Lasswell wonders if they are in the Dirnado mainland, as they can't tell after their shipwreck. Fina notices the tunnel's entrance and its many supplies, which they decide to follow. As they go deeper into the tunnel, Rain apologizes to Fina for leaving her alone on the shores, but she says she knew the two would come for her. Lasswell, for his part, dwells on the names 'Aldore' and 'Hess'; Rain says he hasn't heard those names before, but wonders who they are and what the Veritas are up to. When they reach a crossroads at the middle, Lasswell notices the wind is quite strong there for a tunnel, and suspects it is due to the Wind Crystal. They decide to follow the path from which Fina feels an odd breeze, which turns out to be the correct one as they come out at Dilmagia. Stages / |mission 1a= Use aim |reward 1a= / |mission 1b= Use 3 or more limit bursts |reward 1b= / |mission 1c= No continues |reward 1c= / |enemies 1= *Hivesguard *Imp *Scorpion |boss 1= - |drop 1= |name 2= Ballen Passage Entrance - Downhill |energy 2= 8 |battle 2= 3 |gil 2= 722~1050 |unit xp 2= 5054~7584 |rank xp 2= 274 |bonus 2= |reward 2= / |mission 2a= Evoke Shiva |reward 2a= / |mission 2b=Use magic |reward 2b= / |mission 2c=No continues |reward 2c= / |enemies 2= *Hivesguard *Imp *Scorpion |boss 2= - |drop 2= |name 3= Ballen Passage Entrance - Hollows |energy 3= 8 |battle 3= 3 |gil 3= 841~949 |unit xp 3= 5906~6748 |rank xp 3= 278 |bonus 3= |reward 3= / |mission 3a= Deal light damage to an enemy |reward 3a= / |mission 3b= Use magic |reward 3b= / |mission 3c= No continues |reward 3c= / |enemies 3= *Basilisk *Gloom Widow *Hivesguard *Imp |boss 3= - |drop 3= |name 4= Ballen Passage Entrance - Narrow Path |energy 4= 8 |battle 4= 3 |gil 4= 724~832 |unit xp 4= 5054~5896 |rank xp 4= 282 |bonus 4= |reward 4= / |mission 4a= Use stonga |reward 4a= / |mission 4b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 4b= / |mission 4c= No continues |reward 4c= / |enemies 4= *Basilisk *Gloom Widow *Hivesguard *Imp *Scorpion |boss 4= - |drop 4= |name 5= Ballen Passage Entrance - Crossroads |energy 5= 8 |battle 5= 3 |gil 5= 791~793 |unit xp 5= 7616~7618 |rank xp 5= 286 |bonus 5= x100 |reward 5= / |mission 5a= No limit bursts |reward 5a= / |mission 5b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 5b= / |mission 5c= No continues |reward 5c= / |enemies 5= *Basilisk *Gloom Widow *Hivesguard *Imp *Scorpion |boss 5= *Roper *Green Wisp *Blue Wisp |drop 5= }} Enemies *Hivesguard *Imp *Scorpion *Basilisk *Gloom Widow *Roper *Green Wisp *Blue Wisp Gallery FFBE Ballen Passage & Dilburg Mine BG.jpg|Battle background. Trivia * Ballen Passage shares its battle background (or "battlefield") with Dilburg Mine. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Mines